To Love By the Sword
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Dante and Nero are given their 1st mission from Trish and it leads to high adventure and the return of a certain Neo-Angelo! Dante/ Vergil
1. Chapter 1

Note: Don't Own Devil May Cry so please no suing! Yaoi!! Incest!!

Chapter 1: One Brother's Sorrow, Another's Absolution

Dante gripped onto the amulet around his neck, not caring who saw him cry. The rain was pouring down, mixing with his tears. _Devils Never Cry_. He thought as another sob racked through his body. As he closed his crystal blue eyes he could hear his mother's cries and pleas for mercy, only to be ignored and an evil laugh rose above her cries. He felt Vergil's presence but he didn't see him or 'feel' him die. Oh no, his older brother was a bad ass and he was too stubborn to die so easily! _Vergil…where are you?_ But as he fell to his knees and his cries became more heart-wrenching and uncontrollable, Dante knew that his brother would stay strong yet silent…

"Dante?" a young voice called out as they waved a hand in front of his face. "Dante! Wake up!" As the demon slayer opened his eyes he looked at the white haired teen in confusion then smiled sadly.

"Nero." He said to his young charge as the younger Knight snatched a slice of pizza out of the box. "HEY get your own!"

"No way!" Nero chirped as he bit down on the slice. "It's too good to resist! And extra cheesy! WOO HOO!" Dante had to sit back and laugh as the younger man danced around in glee. _Whelp!_ He thought as he laughed. _Was I that bad?_

"Oh, you were worse." A calm voice said from the door. "Ten times worse than Nero _and_ Vergil put together! You two gave your father and I grief!" Dante and Nero looked up and smiled.

"Trish!" They said as they greeted the blond bombshell. Trish looked at the two slayers and smiled. She had continued to work along with the Knights and even inherited Dante's mother's memories. It was only fitting for she was Eva's reincarnate!

"Hi guys. I've missed you." She said as Dante hugged her and Nero waved cheerily. "How's the business?"

"Kind of slow." Nero said as he snagged another slice. "But hey, its good for mankind right?"

"I suppose," Dante said. "Hey TWERP! I told you to get your own!"

"And I say…BLOW ME!" Nero cackled as he ran with his prize. "Ciao!!" Dante mock-growled at the youth and shook his head. The lad was a handful but he made Dante's day.

"It was nice of you to take him in Dante." Trish said. "He's adjusted _very well _here."

"Thanks, and yea, the kid's not so bad." Dante said as he looked to where Nero ran and smirked. "But sometimes, he can be a royal pain in my ass…"

"Hey no fair!" Nero chuckled as he hung upside down, reaching for yet another slice. "You know you wuv me!"

"I love you as much as a squirrel in the park!" Dante said as he grabbed the box away from Nero's reach. "Always trying to swipe my food!" Nero's cobalt eyes widened as he lost his grip and fell head-first to the floor.

"Ouch!" He moaned as he looked at the smirking demon slayer. "That was foul Dante!" Dante remained silent as he reached for his first slice. Nero had downed three of them!

"No more pizza for you kid." Dante said in a parental tone. Nero looked up at the older man and gave his best puppy eyes!

"Aww come on Dante." He whined. "I'm a growing boy…I need more food."

"Sorry twerp, that doesn't work for me. I _invented_ that move!" Dante chuckled as he bit into his slice. Trish had to laugh at them. It was too funny!

"Oh Dante, I almost forgot why I was here." She said as she handed him a folder. "Lady's found a job that you and Nero might enjoy." Dante opened the folder and read through it while trying to block out the energetic cries from a now mission-hyped youth!

"Oh let me see! Dante! Let me see the file!"

"Easy Scrappy!" Dante chuckled as he read the file in one hand and holding an excited Nero with the other. "Hey we can _both_ go! And it's….nearby!"

"So let's go and splat 'em!" Nero cried as he grabbed a sword, the Forced Edge! "Demon Power!" The boy howled as he made to charge but Dante's laughter was enough to send the boy stumbling out of the office. As Dante grabbed Rebellion and his two guns, he followed the boy out and was startled by the war whoop the boy released as he used his arm to pierce a demon and stab another with the Forced Edge. He was about to go after another one but his eyes widened as he saw a demon try to advance on Dante who was trying his damnedest to fend off the swarm! He tried to call out but before he could say anything, the demons around Dante fell dead and the one that tried to attack him was speared with a neon blue sword made of pure energy! Nero looked at the blade and was shocked! _Someone powerful is helping us out! Who could…?_ It was Dante's voice that brought him out of his stupor.

"Nero, did you..?" Dante asked as he looked at the ring of dead demons. Nero mouthed 'no' Dante was puzzled but looked to the highest building. There, in a lighter and human version of the Neo-Angelo armor was someone Dante thought he would never see again. His eyes welled with tears and as his hands touched the amulet, his lips mouthing only one name…

_Vergil_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realizations and Decisions

Vergil was walking around the deserted streets. It was like a ghost town, the people were long evacuated to avoid being killed by rampant demons. The blue and black katana seemed harmless at his side but those who knew him; knew the truth. Vergil was deadly, if not, lethal with his weapon. Unlike his younger twin brother who was more in tuned with his human nature, Vergil was ruthless. He had divorced his humanity when he joined Mundus. He was promised power, conquest, and whatever other lies Mundus could come up with. Vergil fought his brother and had even almost succeeded in killing him! The time stream in the demon world was different from the human world. Dante had aged a bit but his power had grown tremendously. His human emotions, Vergil had discovered, made his brother _stronger_ not weaker. He even watched his brother inherit their father's demon form! Not to mention unlocking the Forced Edge's true form; Sparda. Vergil played dead more than once. The first time was when the two fought for their father's sword. That battle resulted in Dante winning their father's sword and Vergil, knowing that only one of them had enough time to escape, told Dante to go because he wanted to remain in their father's home! Dante tried to plead with him but Vergil would not relent. Not of spite or jealousy but because he wanted his brother to continue._ Live today, fight tomorrow._ Vergil thought. Also, the human race needed a hero and the elder twin knew that it was not him! He _knew_ somehow that he would see his brother again, which was why he took his amulet with him to his 'grave'. He saw the heart break in his brother's eyes and tried to ignore his own aching heart. He _loved_ Dante and felt that it was _his_ duty to protect him! After he was 'defeated' at the Island, Vergil dropped his amulet and allowed Dante to continue but he followed Dante in spirit form. He watched the battle and his brother's escape with Trish. He was proud of his brother, his heart swelling with pride.

His constant vigil of his younger brother didn't waver over the years. Instead it intensified! Dante opened his business and had continued to fight for the sake of humanity. _Just like our father._ Vergil thought with a smirk. For a long time, Vergil believed that _he_ would inherit their father's power. However, it seems that Sparda had something else planned! Vergil thought about the two of them and hung his head. He had been blinded by his lust for power, driven to near madness to best his younger twin. He had lost his true purpose. Upon recovering from his 'defeat', Vergil journeyed around, not only to search for his twin brother, but to find himself. It wasn't an easy task, for in it Vergil had to fight and conquer his own inner demons. As he defeated each one, Vergil felt himself becoming better and becoming more evolved. His demon form was still Neo-Angelo but it was more humanoid. His clothes were now like Dante's but his coloring was black, blue and silver. His hair was longer but spiked as before. His power was stronger than before but it was purer. He made sure that his brother was ok each and every time. He even saw the boy he took under his wing, Nero. He had to smile, the boy reminded Vergil of themselves when they were young merged into one body!

He was shocked that his younger brother had taken _no lovers_ to his bed! The man was both beautiful and handsome at once. He knew that both men and women would go for his brother but he never opened to their advances. Instead, he noticed that his brother went to bed alone every night, fingering their entwined amulets and crying himself to sleep. The cries tore into Vergil's icy exterior, cracking into his heart of stone. It felt strange to Vergil. It was as if he had been born again. It was very liberating and when he helped people out, another chip fell away, turning from stone to flesh. He was doing his patrol when he heard voices and gunshots close by. With a racing heart, the elder honed in with his sword drawn and dashing from one rooftop to the other. He saw the two holding the demon waves at bay. His blood boiled when he noticed a demon trying to get a sneak attack on _his_ brother! _Oh no you don't,_ Vergil snarled as he produced energy swords and letting them fly. He smiled; taking in dark pleasure of the demons went ridged. _If anyone touches my brother…it will be me!_ He was surprised at the fierce feeling of possessiveness he had felt. _Was Dante his?_ He thought as he watched the demons fell like dominoes and he realized that he was spotted by his brother and Nero. _Luckily he can't see me from here._ He looked back at them and nodded before turning to leave. _Dante, I will watch over you. Someday, perhaps, we'll meet again._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart to Heart

Nero looked at the shell shocked Dante and actually blinked a few times to clear his head. His mind was warped into overdrive with questions. _Who was that guy? He looked like Dante and yet he seems to be older and darker._ He had never seen Dante in such a state and it honestly worried the young Knight.

"Dante…Dante!"

"Hmm?" The Demon Slayer asked as he shook himself clear from his trance. "Oh, Nero."

"Yea that's my name don't wear it out. What happened to you, you zoned out!" Nero said as he looked at the other man. "I've never seen you this way. Honestly, it scares the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." The Demon Slayer said as he fingered the amulet nervously. "It's just, well; I didn't think I'd see him ever again. I thought I killed him, along time ago." Nero looked at the other man and sighed. He knew that now he was gonna get to the problem and he wanted to give the older man his _full_ attention.

"So who was that, and what's the deal with you spacing out like that?" Nero was glad he was seated 'cause if he hadn't, he would've fallen on his ass.

"His name is Vergil." Dante began quietly. "And, he's my brother."

Nero felt himself pale and his blood ran cold. _What the fuck?!_ He looked at Dante, who pulled off his gloves with a sigh and sat down next to the younger man. He was ready for the boy's reaction and he knew that he had to calm him before going any further.

"How do you think I feel kid?" He asked with a small grin. "I mean, hey it's not everyday that people would encounter their family members rising from the dead." Nero had to crack a grin at that one. HE had to give Dante credit. He was taking his brother's return really well. Nero knew that if the tables were turned and he saw his twin brother that he'd wet his pants!

"Yea, so you were saying." Nero egged him. Dante looked up and sighed again before continuing.

"Vergil is my older twin brother. He always thought that he would follow in our father's footsteps, and inherit his power. He also thought that he was the best. Even when we were kids there was always that sense of competition. I always told him that it wasn't going to fly but Vergil was persistent. We grew apart, from childhood rivals into something more. When we were preteens we, experimented." Nero looked at Dante's rapidly blushing cheeks and _knew_ exactly what the Demon Slayer meant!

"Aw man," Nero whistled as he looked at his friend. "Who was bottom?" Dante gave him a look to say 'who do you think?' Nero burst out laughing. "Aw man, the great Dante was actually pounded into the mattress!"

"Nero, think you can say it louder? I don't think my father heard you from the nine pits of hell!" Dante said with another blush. "But yes I was. And honestly, I enjoyed it. Hell we both did. It felt right to us. Vergil was surprisingly gentle and made it last on a sweet note."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I wanted something more permanent." Dante said. "But we weren't ready yet. We both knew it. For some reason I was able to accept it and wait. Vergil was not. In fact we got caught one night and Vergil became hostile. I just took it in. Our father didn't yell at us. In fact, he _grinned_! As if he knew what was to happen. Our mother loved us no less but everyone around us was disgusted. So we had to 'keep it down' as father put it. We grew apart though. Vergil was more engrossed into becoming the best again while I was carefree! When evil came in and stole our mother, I was out of it. Vergil was the one who told me to snap out of it and stop blaming myself for something I had no control of. He always put up a tough front but I knew that deep down, that he was hurting too. He wanted to hide his humane side and actually broke contact with me. He disappeared for an entire year. When I did see him again it was as if he was a _completely_ different Vergil. One who was void of all emotions and the smile I once cherished. It was as if he were a shell of himself. We fought and from some unknown reason he awoke my demon power by stabbing me through my chest…"

"Wow, this is some heavy shit!" Nero said as he ran a hand through his hair. "So the rest is history."

"Pretty much." Dante said. "Despite what happened in the last battle against him, I didn't have that feeling that he was dead. That he was just hidden." Nero nodded and Dante smiled. He didn't want to ask the next question but knew it had to be asked.

"So, what happens now?" He asked. Dante looked at him then stood up with his sword in hand.

"We follow Vergil."


End file.
